


Bone Deep

by Burningchaos



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Flashback, M/M, Multi, Other, Sibling Incest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas spent his entire life trying to more than just an Incubus of the White Court - until he gets captured a Skinwalker while helping his brother. The torture changes him and he returns unwilling to fight his demon any longer. He feeds and fucks to satisfy his needs, but it's just filler.</p><p>Meanwhile, Harry held to his promise and waited, but his patience has run thin. Now Thomas has to deal with Harry, who is discovering that their feelings for one another aren't exactly brotherly, while trying to save him.</p><p> </p><p>(I have been made aware of the glaring mistakes that were left in, this is currently with another beta. Sorry for the inconvenience.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone Deep

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/burningchaos/pic/000c8q37/g136)  
---  
  
 

I stared out the window, eyes closed against the sun shining through the glass. The over bright rays heated my chilled skin, chasing away the bone deep ache that had been with me since Harry had rescued me. I could hear Justine moving behind me as quietly as any vampire, the whisper of her hair against her blouse and the quickening of her breath the only tells. She'd lived among us too long.

Avoiding her hadn't been easy, unlike with Harry, but then again, Harry couldn't just walk through the front door either. It was obvious he'd wanted to, the three or four messages he'd been leaving a day lent evidence to that fact. Patience's strong wasn't really his point.

Justine rested her hand on my shoulder, the warmth of her skin seeped through my shirt and her scent, Empty Night, her scent... The demon inside me screamed out for her. Mine, mine, mine, mine it called over and over raging throughout my body and mind. She was mine, and had been for years, except she loved me now and that made all the difference. Touching her, holding her, feeding from her was impossible. Not that that mattered to my demon, no, all it knew was she carried our mark and it was hungry.

A slight move, a shift in my stance and I shied away from her touch; shoving my demon down harshly as I did. I knew what she wanted. She's worried; she's been worried since she climbed out of her own sick bed, with her lingering gaze and knowing eyes.

Sometimes I liked it better when she couldn't think, when she was breathless and panting for my touch but those days are gone. Long gone… True love, like the love she has for me, it's an anthemia to those of us of the White Court. Now she worked for my older sister, Lara,feeding me inside information. Not that I need it anymore I'd been returned to the fold, the prodigal son returned bleeding and injured but returned nonetheless.

Worry surrounded her, infusing her scent and I knew why. I was with Harry today. She'd pushed me into it, while Lara had merely agreed to the meeting, albeit reluctantly. She was afraid my brother, the Hero, would lead me astray, drag me from the fold and set me back on the path of righteousness. But she couldn't afford to have Harry storming the gates. Her position had been weakened by the Skinwalker's attack and our Cousin Madeline's betrayal and subsequent death. Harry blowing the gates down would look bad, another attack in her home would be questioned and she couldn't have that. Lara was practical that way.

"You weren't gone long." Justine stepped toward me again, I had been ignoring her but it hadn't helped. I stepped away from her again. It was a sad pathetic dance, the longing, the pain; I hadn't lied to Harry when I said I was tired of it. "Thomas?" A frown marred her beautiful face. I knew she'd hoped Harry would set me to rights; she wanted me to be more than what I am, to be the big damn hero like my little brother. I would have laughed if I had the energy, but I didn't. I just knew I couldn't be the man she wanted me to be; I wasn't an even human, let alone a man.

Without answering her unspoken questions, I left the room. I was tired of disappointing her. Seeing Harry had just confirmed what I had always known. I was a Monster. I'd thought I was different, that I could change and be the man Justine wanted me to be, to be the man Harry deserved to have as an older brother but I wasn't. The Skinwalker had done me a favor, not that I planned on thanking it any time soon, or ever. I was no longer in denial.

I was the favored little brother of the woman running the White King, a Vampire of the White Court. Or as humans like to label us, an Incubus, and it was time I started behaving like one.

 

Lights, music, bodies pulse throughout the tiny, overly packed club; it was a smorgasbord of sex, drugs - anything you could want…in a human club. I watched the pale illusion of true debauchery from the bar with disinterest, my third drink of the night almost gone. I should have gone to Zero, The White Court owned 'anything you could imagine and then some' club but no, my demon wanted… craved a hunt. Not that it was ever truly a hunt; there is no challenge here or anywhere. Humans were easy, fragile, and needy.

I already own the room; eyes followed me as I move along the bar, lifted my drink to my lips…I could have them all. It was a heady sensation, the power the knowledge gave me.

A tall, lithely muscled man started to walk past me; his eyes darted toward me, lingering and filled with hunger. My demon shoved forward briefly and he turned toward me instead of walking by. Dark eyes, shaggy hair, chiseled jaw…yes, he would do nicely. Hunger of both kinds rocked through my body; I haven't tasted a man since before Justine. I smiled at him, luring him to me but it doesn't take much, it never does.

"Buy you another drink?" He pressed in aggressively; breathe brushing my ear as he spoke while thick blunt fingers dancing possessively over my left wrist. Too easy, but I could see what he really wanted. My demon told me everything I needed to know about him.

I cocked my head to look up at him; he was just a few inches taller than me and stared at him hungrily. He wanted to consume someone utterly and completely, wanted to have someone overcome by him they couldn't wait another moment to be alone with him. "I can think of better things to do with my time? Can't you?" I leaned in and nip his jaw, just to be sure he understood. His fingers tighten around my wrist and I can feel the bite of his wedding ring. That made this all the more delicious. I bared my throat, giving him the submissiveness he desired only to feel and hear the catch in his breath and smell the increased desire.

"Here or somewhere else?" To easy, too willing, my demon is almost disappointed. Almost. The man is married, repressed and not in love with his wife. If he was, I couldn't touch him. That alone is enough to keep him happy.  
I smiled again unleashing my demon just a bit more giving it what it needs, pulling just enough of his life-force from him to have him groaning. "That depends. Do you want to know my name or you just want a fuck?" His pelvis jerked against my hip, his grip vice tight. "If you want me to scream your name, we need more than a bathroom wall." I whispered the words against his ear, biting his lobe before pulling back.

He looked me in the eye, no need to worry about a soul gaze, not with a human, so I stared back. I watched his pupils as they dilated, and the sweat break out on his skin. Need, and desire warring with barely hint of morality.. I could almost hear his thoughts, but my demon was impatient, so I made his choice for him. I slid my free hand down his chest and palmed his cock through his jeans applying just enough pressure to make him lose control. I leaned in, "My name is Thomas," before biting his lower lip.

"Aaron." He took the bait, licked his way into my mouth, his tongue flicking in and out. "My wife is at her sister's for the weekend."

I smiled wickedly. "Sounds wonderful." I was starving, but not for long.

 

The mansion was quiet when I walked in; the guards nodded politely then quickly looked away. They're well trained and were used to the families' odd hours. I figured Lara was out, my other sisters left not long after I was rescued and Justine was most likely sleeping. That suited me; I wanted nothing more than a stiff drink, a shower and my bed.  
I poured myself a sniffer of brandy and drank it on my way up the stairs. I would've killed for a bottle of one of Mac's home brews, but if I showed up there Harry would find me and I wasn't ready to see him again. He wanted something I couldn't give, not right now and maybe never again.

The glass made a hollow clink when I set it on the night stand. I stripped my clothes off and tossed them into the corner on my way to my bathroom. A quick turn of the hot water and I climbed in. Instantly steam billowed around my ankles, climbing up the thick glass walls and over the top of the shower. Hot water streamed down washing away the stench of sex from my body. It had been only slightly better than mediocre. Aaron made up in enthusiasm what he lacked in practical experience or skill, but I felt sated; my demon was content. It has been for weeks; no more starving, sipping or catering to the kine in my shop. It'd been a relief to be at full power, except…

I shook off that train of thought, turned off the water and grabbed a towel. I had no regrets. Not even Harry.  
Sometimes, I wondered if I told myself that often enough, if I'd actually believe it.

 

It'd been four months since I'd talked to any family but Lara when Inari stalked into the living room full of passion and concern. A tiny kitten baring her teeth in a den of lions, she raged about the things I was doing, how different I was and how much she missed me.

There was really nothing to say. Not anything she'd understand. She wasn't like me, she never would be and I told her that. I'd forgotten how young she was until she stared at me, her eyes full of tears and her face wearing the evidence that I'd broken heart.

"Thomas, I don't understand." She kept throwing the same words at me over and over. I'd helped her escape so she can't understand. She'd fallen in love with Bobby; and that first love killed her burgeoning demon; freeing her, giving her the life I'd always wanted for her. The life I would have loved to have for myself.

I reached out and cupped her face between my hands, "Dear Heart, I know you don't." I kissed her forehead tenderly. "Go home to your boyfriend; it isn't safe for you here." She had no idea what happened, only that I'd been hurt. She couldn't understand what it was like to be stripped bare the way I had been. To have been naked in the face of a deadly enemy, an enemy powerful enough to crush me like an insect but had instead be content to 'play' with me instead. She would never know how it felt to be completely helpless and have your soul pared away till there was nothing left but The Hunger. I had Harry to thank for that, he'd helped me free her; he'd done what I had never been able too.

Tears spilled down her face as she shook her head. "I'm worried about you. Thomas, you're my brother. I love you." She hugged me close, "You saved me, now let me help save you."

Walking away from her was hard. "You can't save me, Inari. No one can." I turned and walked up the stairs, her sobs following me until I shut my bedroom door.

I've been here long enough. It was time to go home.

 

I'd forgotten how bland and personality free my building was until I arrived. Generic beige brick, the feigned security and sudo-opulence made me cringe after being in the mansion for so long. How had I wanted this life, I'd never know. A small part of me whispered about Harry's tiny cave-like apartment and how I'd never felt this way about it but I ignored it. Instead, I greeted the guards in the lobby with a nod and a smile. It was so easy to be superficial, to make them see only what I want them to see; to pretend to be harmless, not that they would be prey. You don't shit where you live.

The apartment was silent, cold. It was a reflection of who I had been trying to be. A person I no longer wanted or could be, but it didn't matter. The bedroom was less for show and more for living in but when all was said and done it was just a place to sleep, a place to escape my family. All of them.

Headed back to the bedroom, I dropped my bags to the floor. Unpacking could wait, I was hungry. I pulled out something suitable from the closet and headed off to shower. Less than an hour later I was out the door.

I headed to another club, once again not Zero, or even one I had been in last week. A different club, every night, a different crowd, newer prey; tonight it's a brand new club. This one was pretentious as hell, and if I'm any judge it wouldn't be open long.

The music is canned, the crap they play on the radio without anything more interesting thrown in, just straight boring pop and wannabe techno. Scantily clad bodies, both female and male, on the dance floor, guys lingering at the bar nursing drinks, strobe lights, flashing images on the screen hung over head. The club was poorly imagined, there wasn't anything that made this the place to be - to make it stand out in the sea of clubs, but it was a perfect hunting ground. I walked toward an empty table, luckily right near the dance floor and waited. It didn't take long; heads had been turning since I walked in sitting down just made it easier for them to come to me. Tonight, just like always, it didn't take long.

First one, then two would come over…all silly chatty girls who didn't know how to breath while talking they were nothing like what I was looking for. Then I saw them. She was clinging to him like a lifeline; his hands are in her hair, possessive, moving her as they dance in a way that is more sensual than anyone else in the room. It's not love yet, but it's close. Maybe too close…but I like my chances, true love is rare. The song ends and they start off the dance floor, looking at no one but each other.

I wait; they are almost ready to pass me by when I caught her eye. She was scanning the room for an empty seat where her eyes met mine. She stopped, shuddered and pulled him toward my table. They are beautiful. She's a flame and he's a storm, both are tall, lithe and burning with life. A feast… a banquet. Mine. My demon practically screams in my head, mine, want, **need** , mine.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked politely, leaning in close so I can hear her over the noise. She smelled like jasmine and vanilla. It was heady, but neither cloying nor over powering.

"I'm here alone." She smiled at me and turned to smile at him. They sit taking the two empty chairs, the fourth ironically missing when I sat down. He looked uncomfortable, perched on the edge of his chair glancing warily between the two of us. His expression wasn't one of jealousy but more of an uneasy interest. I smiled at him, my demon thrashing at the bit. It was hungry, but I'm cautious, this couple wasn't easy – or at least not as easy. The man…he's not readily charmed and I liked that. I wanted it. I wanted them.

He whispered in her ear then heads over to the bar and comes back with three beers, American, then sits down again. I didn't say a word to her while he was gone, just pretended to listen to the music and watched the crowd. I know it but it's a game, a delicate balance.

She sipped her beer, smiled at me over the neck of the bottle before leaning closer. "I'm Amy, and this is Nathan." Her nipples harden under her cream colored camisole; her cheeks flushed pink with attraction. Amy licked her lips, looked at Nathan and took another drink of her beer.

"Thomas." I reached out and shook Nathan's hand. It's rough, calloused, he works with his hands and he was as nervous as he was attracted. He wanted to please Amy, give her everything but at the same time he is curious, maybe too curious, because he wanted to take and be taken, he wanted to fuck someone he isn't afraid to break. He wants to be fucked, and in his darkest of hearts, he wondered if Amy is enough. It seems they were looking for something different; a taste of something baser, dirtier than their everyday lives.

I wanted her mouth on me, his hands on my body. My demon pushed hard against the restraints I've erected. It raved, wanting all these two have and are. I pushed back, stronger still, at least for now.

She bit her lip, looked at Nathan, her smile coy and full of longing. When she leaned over and whispered in his ear, he looked over at me and I knew what they were saying. She wanted me as much as he did, her whispered tone is reassuring and slightly cajoling but it is nothing he doesn't want.

Amy leaned over, resting her tiny hand on my arm, bolder now that she has Nathan's approval. "We were wondering if you would like to come home with us." Her fingers stroked my wrist, flesh on flesh and I knew everything there is to know – her desires, secret fantasies everything she's ever been afraid to tell Nathan.

They were mine. If I wanted to, I could own them now. I locked eyes with her then with Nathan, "I'd love too."

 

I paused at my door. There was a tacky yellow post-it with my brother's Neanderthal like scrawl stuck to the middle of it. **Call me soon** is in capital letters and soon is underlined, several times. Regret, loss and a dozen other unwanted feelings were swiftly stamped down as I ripped the post-it off the door and crinkled it up. I was burning that bridge and pouring gas on the fire every night, someday soon I would be just another monster for Harry to hunt. Not that I was looking forward to that day, but maybe if I knew it was coming it would hurt less when Harry showed up to put me down.

Dinner was calling my name, its voice a less than subtle rumbling in my stomach. I knew my kitchen was practically bare; I hadn't shopped for groceries in weeks. It may have been cliché' but I'd fed on people I'd met in the vegetable isle more than once. Late night shopping was a breeding ground for lonely, over worked, under loved humans. I didn't want to shop; I wanted a McNally's steak and some of Mac's home brew.

That was nothing new there but tonight the craving was particularly strong. Going there was as bad as thumbing my nose at fate, or picking up the phone and calling Harry. Which I couldn't, no, make that wouldn't do. Harry was off limits, in capital neon flashing letters, and so was any place he'd go. I shrugged off my leather coat and resigned myself to another night of take out. At least at the mansion, there had been a cook. Not that I missed living under Lara's eagle eye. Settling on the couch I pull out my phone, call for Thai and attempted to figure out if there is anything to watch on television.

Relentlessly flipping through the channels I figured out quickly there was nothing on. Figured. I was never one for television, but I was hungry, bored, avoiding the one person I want to see and sleep deprived. I needed a distraction. "Screw the Thai." I grabbed my jacket and headed back out.

Sleep had been elusive at best, but mostly nonexistent since the Skinwalker and I parted company. If my demon is full or I've managed to work myself into exhaustion, I might catch a few hours. If I was lucky, most nights I'd wake up sweaty, shaking and feeling the Skinwalker's nails dragging under my skin peeling it away like a banana skin; the scent of the kine he'd fed me's fear still in my nose. I shoved those thoughts down and locked them down in the deepest darkest recess of my mind knowing they wouldn't stay there they never did.

Groceries, I needed groceries. So I jumped in the car and headed to the market down the street. "Hunting and shopping on a Friday night, what more could a vampire ask for?" The self encouragement fell flat and did nothing to alleviate my sour mood. I couldn't seem to think of anything but Harry, when I wanted to think about anything, anyone else. Tonight, that didn't seem like a feasible option.

I walked into the overly bright market. Soft music played overhead and late night insomniacs or third shifters were meandering around; their carts swaying as they push them like drunks through the aisles. I grabbed a basket, and headed toward the organics. I tried to think of what I needed, meals for the next few days but nothing came to mind. Take out has deadened my appetite.

I tossed fruit, salad fixings and some steak into my basket before heading over to pick out some bread. I needed alcohol too. Getting drunk wasn't a sure fire way to help me sleep, not with the rate my demon burned off the alcohol, but it helped. It would give me three or four hours without dreams and that was what I needed.  
A turn into the coffee isle had me almost running over a beautiful but tired looking Karen Murphy. Talk about random happenstance. I looked around and saw she was alone, relief and disappointment jockeyed for consideration. "Karin, you're looking delightful this evening." I poured on the charm but kept my demon leashed.

"Can it, I look like shit and we both know it." She sighed and leaned against the shelves. "It's been a long night, I haven't slept in forty-eight hours and Harry is driving me insane." Her hand rested on her gun as she spoke, her level eyed gazed was unafraid as she stared me down. "Would you like to know why?"

I was fairly sure I knew the answer. "I wouldn't presume to know the inner workings of Harry's mind."

"When he wasn't burning down the building over on West 42nd all he did was talk about you." Karin shifted her weight, cracked her neck and glared some more. "He's worried about you. To the point of being reckless."

"There is nothing I can do about it." I lied; I knew what I could do. I could call him, but nothing had changed since that day in the park.

Karin stepped closer, "Thomas, I like you. Harry cares about you. You're a funny guy, good in a fight but…" she paused, took a deep breath and the look she gave me actually had me wanting to take a step backwards. "If he gets hurt, or killed because of you there is no place on this planet, or the NeverNever for that matter, that I won't go to hunt you down and make you pay." She stepped back, rolled her shoulders and started to walk away. She tossed me a backwards glance, "That kale isn't fresh," and was gone. I looked down into my basket only to find she was right. The kale I'd grabbed was wilted around the edges. I set the basket down, my appetite for food, once again, gone.

Harry.

It kept coming back to him tonight. Who was I kidding, it had come down to him every night since I'd known I had a brother and meeting him had only made it worse. I headed out to my car, only to find the tires on the R8 slashed along with tires on the three other cars in the lot. Hells Bells, this night sucked. I pulled out my phone, called for a tow and started walking. I was too damn restless to drive anyways.

It was starting to get cold, but it wasn't enough so that I was uncomfortable. People's heads turned as I passed, their eye's following me for as long as they could see me. I knew it without even looking, The Hunger, my demon itched with longing underneath my skin. He wasn't exactly hungry, but he wanted…night's like this – when everything felt wrong and my time with the Skinwalker felt to close - these were dangerous times to feed. I craved that pure moment when I felt whole, when I consumed my prey's life force utterly and completely.

One of the few direct lies I told my brother was going back to feeding was my choice., iIt was just easier. 'Sipping' after killing so many was nearly impossible. I'd been on a starvation diet. When he fed that first doe; it was like offering a heroin addict a needle and injecting it for them. I hadn't fed like that since the Stygian, and before that it had been years.

The tips of my fingers went cold, as I continued down the block. I shoved my hands in my pockets and stepped up my pace. I turned the corner, saw my building and sighed. Empty night, I was tired. I still knew I wouldn't be able to sleep but it was better than being around so many kine.

I took the stairs two at a time, desperate to get inside; to shower, meditate, and to drive away all my unneeded thoughts. A restless mind left me open to The Hunger, gave my demon too much power and I needed to be able to control him.

My hand hovered over the door handle, I could hear a slight thump thump just beyond the door. Someone was inside. I tensed, pulled my kukri out its back sheath and opened the door. There was large furry lump lying next to the door, its tail thumping slowly against my floor leaving fur with each movement. He looked at me; rose shook himself and gave me grin. I relaxed, but only a bit. "Hey Mouse." I reached out, rubbed his head and looked around for my brother seeing nothing but his hat sitting on my white couch like a dark scar.

I heard the toilet flush, the sink run briefly and waited till he opened the door. "Your lock picking skills have improved."

Harry gave me a wry grin, shrugged and set his hat down on the corner of my couch. "I still have a key."

"You look like shit." I went to the closet and pulled out my first aid duffle. It was easier to focus on Harry needed something, rather than him being in my living room. I gestured to the white towel he was holding over his left cheek. "I had gauze for that." He grimaced, and pulled my hand towel off his face. "You need stitches."

"Thomas, I didn't come for your medical skills." Harry stared at me, his face gaunter and paler than usual. He looked worse than Murphy had, which was not surprising. My brother had a way of burning the candle at both ends well holding the middle over an open flame.

"I hear you burned down another building. You know construction jobs have doubled since you opened for business." I pulled out the antiseptic, a needle and thread.

A rusty, ill used laugh rolled from my brother. "I didn't start the fire, some teenage idiot thought he could control a fire salamander and… Seriously, Thomas, if I wanted a doctor I'd go see Butters." Harry shrugged out of his leather coat, his actions belaying his words. It hit me as I pulled on a pair of gloves that I felt fine. For the first time in weeks, I felt fine. My demon was quiet, the days' tension was slipping away…I'd missed my brother, which wasn't a new revelation. It was a dangerous one though.

I handed Harry a pain killer, and he gave me a filthy look. "You want a local?"

"How about you steri strip it and we'll call it good?" Harry's voice was low, throaty and dangerous.

"Hells bells, you are such a baby; it's just a little needle."

"Yeah, well let me stab you with it then."

"I'm not the one bleeding on my good, white, decorative I might add, hand towels."

"There weren't any other towels in there."

"It's blood, they're white…it will never come out."

"You've heard of bleach, right?"

"Yes, I've heard of bleach, Harry it's a common…", and it was like we hadn't gone months without seeing each other or talking. It was like we were living in each other's pockets again and suddenly, I hated him. I hated him because I saw how empty the last several months had been, and how for the first time how alone I was with him. It was easier to give in than fight so I tossed the needle back into the case unopened and pulled out the box of steri strips.  
"I win?" Harry looked up at me, his face still wearing exhaustion like a badge of honor but now there was a smile flitting around the edges of his mouth.

"This time. Can't let you get a big head or anything." I moved between his legs, leaned down and used some gauze wipe the rest of the blood away before cleaning it with an antibacterial wipe. I could feel his breath on my neck as I leaned down, see his pulse jumping in his neck and for a moment I wanted nothing more than to run my tongue over it. My demon was shifting restlessly under my skin, Harry made it nervous.

I wanted things from him, things I couldn't have – things I wouldn't allow myself to have. My hands shook slightly as I pulled the steri strip apart and put it on his face. My wrist brushed his chin as I pulled the edges of the cut together; the skin to skin contact was dangerous. Harry's breath quickened, he licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"This is more awkward than usual." Leave it to him to recognize the elephant in the room and not ignore it for the first time in history. I pulled another strip apart and put it below the first. He still needed two more and I was already trying to think about naked black court vampires to keep myself in check.

"Harry, it's always been awkward, you just weren't paying attention." I moved onto the third strip, his leg jerking against mine when I spoke. If he wasn't going to ignore the elephant, neither was I.

"I just thought it was the demon thing." His voice was quiet, and he was doing the eyebrow thing he did when he was thinking.

"I made you a promise once, and I've never broke it." It was the one promise I would kill myself to keep, I would never feed off him; not if he didn't offer it, or if he didn't tell me I could. I'd die first.

"Oh," Harry looked at me as I put the final strip on his cut. "So you've never once tried…"

"No… never." I knew what he was asking, it would be so easy to let him off the hook but I wasn't about to do that, not tonight. I moved away from him, pulled off the bloody gloves and started to clean up. I could feel him staring at me.

"You look good, better than the last time I saw you." He stood, then put his hat and coat back on. Avoidance thy name is Harry Dresden.

"That's what months of regular feeding does." I knew those were fighting words.

"Empty Night, Thomas…"

"Nothing has changed Harry, **nothing**. I am still the same monster I was that day in the park, and I always will be." I walked to the door and opened it.

"Here's your hat, what's your hurry?" Harry quoted the old cliché as he walked toward me. "I believe in you, Thomas." He reached out and squeezed my shoulder. "Thanks for the…" he gestured toward his face and stared at me, his expression searching.

He frowned, and something in me shattered. I was tired of his subtle disapproval, he may not have intended it to be like that, but it was. "You know, someday, you're not going to be able to save me."

"That's…"

"Harry, shut up and listen to me." I moved closer to him, close enough that I had to look up. "I'm going to say something and I don't want to repeat myself or be interrupted, because you are never going to hear me say something like this again." The stare I am on the receiving end of, has broken lesser men, demons and vampires. I am not them. "I am not always going to be worth saving. Caring about me, worrying about me…someday it's going to get you killed." I stop, not wanting to drive him away but needing to all at the same time.

"I don't care." Harry's pissed, his voice is almost a whisper but the tone is sharp enough to bleed me to death.

"Hells Bells, Thomas, you're the only family I have." His face was dangerous, his eyes harder and darker then I'd ever seen them. "I'll always come for you. I'll always fight for you. **Always.** If you haven't figured that out by now, well, then get used to it. This isn't a game." Harry stepped away from me and walked out the door, a shiver of lust ran through me. "I told you I would wait for you, and I have. I'm done waiting, and I am done watching you destroy yourself."

"Stay away from me, Harry." It was a weak threat, he knew it. I would never hurt him, I couldn't.

"I don't think so." Harry gestured for Mouse to follow him as he paused in the hall. "You should know by now that I don't quit and telling me to stay away might as well be an invitation for trouble."

He closed the door as he leaves, but he left something behind. Something I didn't want or deserve. Something more dangerous than me. Hope. My brother is a dangerous man. He's John McClane, Dirty Harry and the Dark Knight all rolled into one stubborn, irrational package. If he decided he is going to do something, he does it and all the powers on the planet won't be able to stop him. Panting slightly I slumped against the wall, my dick rock hard. He also has no idea what he did to me when he goes all Neanderthal possessive like that either. I knew all his dirty secrets. Thankfully, he didn't know mine.

 

I crawled out of bed, blurry eyed and ill rested. The day sprawled endlessly in front of me with nothing but thoughts of hunger, boredom and worrying about what Harry would do next. My hair brushed my arms and I realized how long it had become; instantly I decided to cut it and go into Coiffure Cup for the day. I may have been feeding elsewhere but the rich, well connected ladies of Chicago might come in handy someday, and alienating them would be unwise. After a quick shower, shave and haircut, I pulled on some clothes. Hopefully this would be the perfect distraction.

Three hours, two wash and sets plus one cut later, I was ready to climb the walls. I kept looking toward the door every time it opened. I was looking for Harry, damn his eyes, and there was no reason too. I needed to get out of here, I needed to feed. Sipping wasn't as satisfying as it was before, and now it was doing nothing more than drive my demon into frenzy.

"Simone'?" I turned toward the leggy brunette I'd hired right after I'd been injured. The cover story had been an ex-lover, not Harry, it was simple enough and everyone believed it. It garnered sympathy and the ladies lapped it up. "I'm heading out."

She turned toward me, her expression so concerned and sympathetic I almost felt guilty. "Thomas, are you alright?" She laid her hand on my arm, "This is the longest you've been in since…maybe it was too much still."

"Maybe," I leaned over kissed her on the cheek. "Tell Madison I'm sorry and I'll reschedule with her and give her touch up for free today."

"I will, go rest." She headed over to the schedule and started rearranging it as I headed out. I remembered loving this place, loving my job, the easy conversations and how easy it had been to slip into the disguise I needed for it. I remembered the pride I felt in owning it and making it a viable business on my own. Now it felt like a prison.

It wasn't easy anymore, and I wasn't having fun.

I opened the door and stepped out in the cool Chicago air, determined to get myself out of the funk I was in. I decided to give in and go have something I'd been wanting for months.

Before Harry, I'd never been to McNally's. I had known about the 'neutral zone' bar for sometime but had never been until I had to meet him there for the duel with Ortega. That hadn't been an enjoyable evening, to be honest.

My first time eating at Mac's had been about a month into living with Harry; it had been an experience I repeated as often as my funds back then allowed. After moving out, I'd moved in different circles, had to keep up appearances. When all was said and done, I hadn't been to the tavern in over a year. It was a shame because Mac's home brewed ale might be just what they had in mind when they said Nectar of the Gods, and I'd quickly became addicted. There was even something amazing about his steak sandwiches. Maybe it was how the steak was cooked on a wood stove, or maybe Mac was an undiscovered food demon I had no idea, I just knew I loved it there.

I walked down the steps in to a different world; carved wooden pillars, the lack of anything electronic, practitioners talking furiously in corners or playing chess. Harry had once said this place had always felt like home to him. It wasn't quite the same for me, but it was pretty damn close. I sat at the bar; Mac looked over at me, grunted and popped the top off one of his ales.

A single sip from the brown bottle had me thankful I had decided to do this instead of go feed, not that my demon was happy, but I was. Mac was leaning on the bar near me, his apron gleaming white and a hand towel tossed over his shoulder he could have been from the 1800's as easily as from today. He looked at me, frowned and headed back to the kitchen.

Disapproval all around, I was batting a thousand. It didn't matter, not one bit and to prove it to myself I took another long draw from the ale Mac had given me. I turned as I heard the door open... apparently Mac's had a Thomas signal. A voice that sounded vaguely like Bob Barker rang in my head. 'And Harry, come on down!'

"Fancy seeing you here." Harry took the seat next to me, and leaned over, "Hungry?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I could ask the same of you, but instead I'll offer to buy you lunch."

"Okay," Harry looked at me warily, "I'll have the usual."

"Excellent." Mac came through the doors with another case of ale, we sat silently for a moment while he took care of it, grabbed Harry and I bottles of the new ale.

"Two steak sandwiches and fries, Mac." He looked at each of us slowly, grunted again and headed back into the kitchen.

Harry set his hat on the stool nest to him, "Wanna grab a table when the food is ready?" He jerked his thumb toward the row of empty booths behind us.

I thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, hey how's Molly doing?" I hadn't seen the girl since the night I'd tried to feed off of her, and well not close, she was Harry's apprentice. Not to mention she was totally infatuated with him.

He laughed, "She tried to blow up the workroom again last week."

"Yeah, I'm glad I missed that."

"I wish I was. Bob hasn't stopped demanding new reading material since, apparently his copy of 'Busty Bodacious Babes from Mars' is too singed to read."

Of course he timed that to when I was sipping my ale. I snorted and felt the slight burn in my sinuses. "So his tastes haven't ah…matured."

It was Harry's turn to snort now, "Are you kidding? He still refers to Molly as the hottie in tiny shorts and bemoans you moving out because…" Harry stopped.

"Well, Bob did get an eyeful more than once. It is a small place." Mac came back with our sandwiches and we moved to the booth closet to the door. This felt so normal and yet at the same time, more awkward than the first time we met. "Speaking of eyefuls, did you and Ana ever work things out?" I knew the instant I asked it had been a bad idea. Harry's face clouded over, and his frown was back.

He shook his head and took a bit of his sandwich. For the first time, my demon reared its ugly head. Harry was lonely, it liked lonely people and I really was hungry for more than food. A dish dropped its clatter loud in the silence. I looked over to Mac, who'd calmly picked up the dish and wiped it off while glaring at me. I pulled my demon back, stamped it down and looked at Harry.

"Once again I'll ask, Hungry?" This time I understood the inflection.

"Harry, I'm almost always Hungry. Sometimes less, sometimes more but it is always there. Like your magic." I thought we'd covered this ground before but apparently not well enough to satisfy Captain Ahab. My demon and I were about to become a white whale if I didn't find away to explain how it was now.

I set my sandwich down, "Remember the conversation we had after running when I first moved in?"

"You knocked my water out of my hand and told me it was like that."

"That may have been simplifying it."

"Unsimplifiy it."

I searched for the right way to explain, "You saw my demon when we soul gazed?" I waited until he nodded his consent, "It is always there, pulling, pushing, fighting for control…offering me power. Healing, strength, health…it's all in how I use it."

"So if you use it too much 'it' gets pushy?" He looked at me hard; he was trying to reason out my behavior, trying to justify my actions when he couldn't it was just me.

"Harry, I told you to quit trying to save me." I wasn't angry, I should have been but instead the little ball of hope was bouncing around my stomach.

"You should know me better than that by now."

I looked away from him, I did know him better and that was what worried me. "Your fries are getting cold." I knew it was the coward's way out but I took it anyways.

We finished eating in silence, the air between us becoming heavier and more desperate. I wanted what Harry was offering, except he didn't know he was offering it. My demon did though, that tiny bit of skin on skin contact yesterday was still seared in my marrow. I knew things about Harry's desires, needs…his thoughts, the ones he was just figuring out where aligned with mine. We were treading dangerous territory.

"How are the steri strips holding up?" That was a relatively safe topic, sort of… maybe. What was it about avoiding the sexual tension I was feeling that made me feel like a twelve year old, not to mention, where were Harry's moral qualms about incest?

Harry swallowed, "You did a good job." His cheeks flushed underneath the bruises and I could almost hear him thinking again. He was thinking about how he'd wanted to shoved me to my knees and suck him off; I could see it in his eyes.

I'd had enough. I pulled out my wallet; put a twenty in the table, "I've an appointment in a half hour. I'd better head out." I stood and looked away from my brother's blatant stare.

"I didn't think you were the running away sort."

Laughter spilled recklessly from my lips, "Whatever made you think that?"

"Thomas," he stared but I cut him off.

"Harry, not now." My tone came out more pleading than I intended, but apparently it was what Harry needed to hear because I could see him backing down.

"I'm not letting this go." Or maybe not.

"If you did, you wouldn't be Harry Dresden." I turned toward the bar, "Excellent as always Mac. Thanks," and walked out into the too bright sun determined to avoid my brother at all cost.

 

The one perk about being accepted back into the Raith fold was walking through the front door of the mansion whenever I wanted. After my run in with Harry, I had no desire to go home, and I didn't want to wander around. So this was the next best place. I walked through the halls, cut through the library and entered my favorite place in the mansion. The cool grey walls and the overhead lighting were less than appealing but it wasn't what I was here for. I turned and stared at the picture of Margret Gwendolyn Lefay, Harry's and my mother.

The last time I'd been in this room, it had been with Harry but when I was younger, I spent time talking and staring at her picture. After the Hunger had taken over I had come here and railed at her portrait for hours, cursing her for not taking me when she left. It had been childish and more than a little ridiculous considering I had been eighteen, but until that moment I'd thought I had my whole life ahead of me.

I could still remember her face; the girl had been little more than sixteen when Father had fed her to me. Her big doe brown eyes, her soft honey colored hair, she smelled like an angel and I'd killed her. She screamed in pleasure with her very last breath. The girls the Skinwalker had fed me screamed too. In fear, pleasure, pain…before them I hadn't killed a kine since the Stygian, not that she'd been anything other than a human shell hiding a vicious demon.

Margret stared back at me, her eyes holding secrets only she knew. The reasons she'd abandoned me to this life, and left Harry to fend for himself. What I wanted from Harry was dangerous, but incest was par for course in this family. So somehow I think that Harry and I were always going to end up on the path we were following. I wondered what she's think about her sons now, I reached out and traced her cheek.

"Could I go back to what I was before?" I asked breaking the silence. Did I really want to, was the even bigger question. I understood now why Lara wanted me to stay away from Harry. He was dangerous, because after two days I was already questioning myself and my behavior. He made me want the things I wanted before the Hunger… before I'd become a monster.

I stepped away from Margret's picture; she'd left me here for a reason. She left me to my Father's tender mercies knowing what I would become. Maybe that had been part of her plan all along; Harry and I were to be Cain and Able…destined to always be on the opposite of things and someday destroy one another.

The library was occupied this time when I cut through it. Justine was leaning back against one of the tall leather chairs, her face pale and a soft sad smile settled on her lips. My demon instantly danced out its tired old tune, lately it had reminded me of Daffy Duck whenever he saw treasure. She's mine, was all it could say over and over. She was, but it was different now. I could look at her without my heart breaking, or being consumed with real longing. I didn't know when that had happened but I knew why. I was treading dangerous territory with Harry, and it was happening to damn fast. I'd never even touched him and he was already controlling the deepest parts of my tattered soul.

"I've always known I would lose you to him." Her words shocked me. "I've always known that he would be the one you'd fall for."

"I…" I didn't know what to say to that, "Why do you say that?"

She laughed; it wasn't the joyful sound that it used to be. "Thomas, I saw your face when you talked about him. I was with you the first time you 'met' him. It is as close to being in love as you will ever be."

"That's impossible and you know it." I sat in the chair next to her.

"You love Lara, you love Inari and you can touch both of them." Her sweetheart shaped face was hardened with resolution and with more tenderness then I'd ever seen it.

"It isn't the same, I don't fuck them."

"No, but they are your blood. Maybe that makes all the difference. I heard you talking to your mother." She reached out, her hands were gloved and I knew she'd been lying in wait for me, but I took her hand anyways. Too much time around Lara was slowly changing her. "You should try to be happy. He makes you happy. He makes you different; he helps you be who you want. Thomas, try."

"Justine, I can't. I don't want to…"

She cut me off. "He is stronger when he is with you too. He won't be like me." Her voice broke; she ripped her hand from mine and quickly left the room. Instead of following her like I should have, I sat there wondering how surreal my life had become; when Justine, of all people was trying to convince me to have a relationship with my brother.

 

 

I shut myself in my apartment for two days, ordered in and fed off the Thai and Pizza boys when they delivered. It wasn't nice, but they'd enjoyed themselves. Un-ironically the pizza boy tasted a little greasy, but beggars can't be choosers.

Justine's words haunted me, as did what my demon had gleaned from Harry's mind. I wasn't sleeping, not that I had been before. So I spent the second night pacing my bedroom telling myself all the reasons I needed to stay away.  
Except, I wanted Harry in a way I hadn't wanted anything for myself since…ever. The shreds of my conscious demanded I think of all the possible consciences, it was inevitable that my demon would try to feed off him. It was what it did, I could fight my nature but in the end I needed to feed and it went hand in hand with sex. Stars and Stones, I hated feeling like a tiny, black nail polish wear emo teenager, but that is what this situation was reducing me to, and it wasn't pretty. I hated being conflicted about morals, I had so few, and apparently they all related to children and Harry.

Day three dawned, I'd paced enough to walk to Mexico and I still didn't know what to do. I took a shower, made some breakfast, brushed my teeth and realized I was preparing. I knew what I was going to do, conscience be damn, I wanted Harry. I was tired of waiting, talking, fighting with my demon, and myself. He made me feel like I could do anything I wanted, that I could be who I was before the Skinwalker. He gave me hope for myself and for the future. I couldn't become the monster lurking inside me. Killing me would destroy him, and if not, it would be close.

I'd just grabbed a clean t-shirt and pulled on a pair of jeans when I heard a knock on the door. I froze, I knew it was Harry. I stopped; my chest was heavy and my heart pounding. I felt my demon moving restlessly under my skin, there was a trickle of anticipation I hadn't felt about sex in years. I heard Harry knock again and rushed to open the door.

He stood, his hand hovering in the air, hair a mess, sweat pants and a goofy expression on his face. "Nice to know you don't feel the need to dress up when you come to see me." I stepped back and he walked in. I could see a speck of shaving cream that he'd missed wiping off as he passed me and smell the Irish Spring soap he used when it hit me.

"Laundry day." He'd explained as I said it, out voices in perfect unison. I laughed and the tension in my chest eased. This was Harry. I closed and locked the door.

"I was coming to see you." I watched him watch me, when I noticed he didn't have his blasting rod or wand with him, he was coming to me practically naked.

"Done running?" His question was loaded and yet so simple.

"You know, this is dangerous." I didn't want to talk anymore; I wanted to feel his skin under my hands, his mouth on mine. I wanted, me – not my demon and it frightened me. It had been too long since I wanted anyone solely for myself.

Harry chuckled, "That doesn't answer my question." He seemed so calm but I could see his pulse pounding in the curve of his neck, his fingers were twitching and he was not wearing underwear.

I launched myself at him unable to control myself any longer, catching him by the shoulders and shoving him into the living room wall. His breath exploded against my cheek in a grunt, I shoved my hands under his ridiculous 'I found Jesus' shirt and when I couldn't maneuver it over his head I ripped it off. I looked him in the eye as I slid my hands up his chest and cupped his cheeks between my hands. "Last chance to change your mind."

Harry raised his hands from my hips; his left hand went in my hair, and his right thumb stroked my lower lip before he leaned in and captured my lips with his own. It wasn't a kiss, it was baser, needier - it was ravishment. It was coming home; it was going to heaven and hell in one breath. I could taste his mint toothpaste, and I never wanted it to end.

I grabbed the bottom of my shirt, pulled it upwards and only broke away when I had to pull it over my head. Harry was panting, his lips swollen and I couldn't understand why he wasn't beating women off his doorstop, because he was one hell of a kisser. I grinned as I popped the button on my jeans and walked backwards to my bedroom.

His eyes followed me as he pushed off the wall, toeing his sneakers off as he followed me. "I know this is dangerous. I know that you might end up feeding off me." He walked through the bedroom door, stepped in close enough that the heat of his skin seeped into mine. "I've thought this through." I stood frozen by the end of my bed; he grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers in mine. "However this ends, wherever it goes or doesn't go. I want this. I'm not changing my mind."

"Are you done talking now?" I smiled and rested my free hand on his jogging pants.

"Yes."

"Oh good, that means you'll fuck me now right?" I kept my tone light and casual when I felt anything but. I watched his eyes go dark, and felt his heart pounding in his fingertips before he toppled us backwards on the bed.

 

Coffee shops were good for afternoon feedings. I don't particularly enjoy Starbucks, but Café Luna is one of many local, far superior ones. I could go there have a Clear Moon sandwich, a White Chocolate Mocha and find a quick feed all during lunch hour. I'd run into the wolves there once, apparently the name attracted them, but never my brother. That was a plus, especially since I felt like Harry was stalking me. Six days, I ran in to him seven different times, three of those times I was with someone. Having sex with him had not made having to feed any easier and even though he knew I _needed_ to feed it didn't alleviate the latent jealousy he had brewing. Having a relationship with him was going to be like running with nitroglycerin.

I was hungry, my demon was pissed and there was a delightful looking man sitting all by himself at one of the outdoor tables; dark hair, boxy glasses, broad shoulders and a trim build. I blamed Harry for my male feeding streak, especially since I had realized all the men had resembled him in one way or another. Right now, though, I would have fed on a troll and not cared. Well, maybe a little, but it would certainly make Harry feel better.  
He looked up as I walked outside, blushed and looked away. This was almost too easy. I walked over, "I hate eating alone, mind if I join you?"

"Sssure," He stammered adorably then looked around as if to make sure I was talking to him. Poor boy, he had no idea how delicious he was.

"I'm Thomas." I sat down, arranged my lunch, and offered him my hand.

"Zebadiah… Zeb." He reached out, shook my hand and my demon went wild. The boy was a virgin and it was all I could do to stop myself from vaulting over the table, pinning him down and feeding right there. I almost wished I never walked over to the table… almost.

"That's a rather unusual name." I took a sip of my mocha, my demon was railing at me to leave with the boy now and to claim him before it was too late. I pushed back as hard as I could while reasoning with it…seduction, patience.

It wasn't listening well.

"Ah, my family…well, they're… they're Mormons." Zeb responded quietly.  
I knew little about the religion, only that purity was paramount. Empty Night, this boy was a prize. He was also alone, desperate for companionship and barely eighteen. My conscience was a barely perceived thing, but what little there was of it, was clamoring to run away. I was torn between listing to my demon and my Jiminy Cricket of a conscience. I wanted the boy, and our handshake had told me he'd been booted from his home for being gay, but there was the part of me that wanted to help him. My demon hated that part of me.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked him quietly. I already knew he was staying in a fleabag hotel, and he wasn't eating because he was broke.

Zeb glanced away, his face flushed with shame. He couldn't even answer; he just shook his head in the negative. "Are you hungry?"

"I…I…," He paused, and suddenly looked deflated. "Yes."

I smiled at him, still holding my demon at bay. It knew I wasn't going to feed off this boy. It knew it and it was fighting me. I could feel myself trembling but I hoped it wasn't noticeable. I hadn't denied it anything since the Skinwalker, and it physically hurt.

"Here," I pushed half my sandwich over to him.

He looked at the food, then at me. "I'm… I'm gay, not a whore." The words burst from his mouth; he seemed embarrassed by his outburst and pissed all at the same time.

"Zeb, it is just a sandwich, don't get me wrong, you are an attractive young man but I just like to flirt. I have a... partner, and between you and me, if I did anything other than just flirt, he…well he would make me a very unhappy man." I smiled, "Besides I know what it is like to be the family outcast."

"Oh," He took the sandwich, "sorry."

"It's not a problem. I have a friend, Father Forthill. He might be able to give you a safe place to stay and help you get settled." I watched him, he looked scared, tired and the sandwich wasn't even making a dent in how hungry he was. I'd had Harry when I'd been cast out, but I was no hero. I also knew I couldn't let the boy stay with me, there was no way I could stave off my demon if we were in the same apartment, but I was going to make sure no one else in my family found him either. "If you want I could call him?"

"A Father?" Zeb looked down right hopefully, "He won't mind I'm…"

"Father Forthill is a generous, kind man. If he agrees to help you, there is no place safer for you than St. Mary's." I pulled out my phone, and scrolled though the contacts. "I'm going to get you another sandwich, and something to drink any preferences?"

"Um, this was good and nothing with chocolate." Zeb bit his lip, "Thanks. I don't…"

I stopped him, "I wasn't joking about being the outcast, and someone helped me once." I walked away while dialing. The Father was easy enough to reach and I quickly explained the situation to him. He seemed a bit shocked by the fact I was sending an innocent to him for protection, but was happy enough to help. I hung up the phone happy that Zeb would soon be safe from myself and others like me. I ordered him something else to eat and headed back over to the table.

"Father Forthill is looking forward to meeting you." I'd just set the food in front of him when I saw Harry walk through the door.

He walked toward us, looked at Zeb and frowned; actually frowning was weak description of the scowl he was giving me. If he'd had laser beams for eyes, I'd be dust.

"Thomas?" He growled. Oh Stars Above, Harry was growling. That wasn't good. I hurried over to him, knowing he had the wrong impression. "Hungry?"

I stopped; I'd had enough of that question. "Why, are you offering?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes narrowed. I knew someday this fight would end whatever it was we had, but today wasn't that day.

"The boy?"

"Is on his way to Father Forthill as soon as he is done eating," I stepped closer to him, "but we need to talk." My demon shouted in dismay over both developments. It screamed for a taste of Zeb and wanted nothing to do with Harry; he was the one thing that made my demon feel threatened.

Harry's eyes skittered over to Zeb, looked him up and down, "Is he in danger?"

"Virgin." It was the only word I needed to say, and a single raised eyebrow was all the response I received. "I know it's like seeing an act of god in person, but he truly is a virgin."

"At his age?" Harry looked Zeb over again. "He looks normal."

"So do we." I walked back over to the table just as Zeb polished off his food. "You ready to go?"

He looked over at Harry warily, "Don't worry about him he's all bark. Father Forthill is sending a cab for you and it should be here any minute." Zeb grabbed his backpack, which I knew contained everything he owned in the world, slung it over his shoulder and followed Harry and I out to the curb.

Zeb turned and looked at us, "You guys make a cute couple." I groaned inwardly. "I don't know how to thank you." The yellow cab pulled up as he spoke. "I mean… I," I stopped him.

"Just be safe, do what Father Forthill says and someday return the favor by helping someone else." I could feel Harry staring at me.

"I can do that." Zeb nodded, got in the cab and he didn't look back as it pulled away. Instantly pain seared my mind, my knees trembled and I stumbled backwards against Harry. Thank the Void, he was taller and built like a brick shithouse.

"Thomas?" He grabbed my arms and led me over to the Blue Beatle. "What's wrong?" I leaned against him and the car, bent over double with my hands resting on my thighs. I closed my eyes and pushed my demon back as hard as I could. Pain split my head in half, but I felt Harry's calloused hands gently rubbing my back. It was an odd contrast to the pain, and for a moment I focused on his touch.

I took a deep breath, steeled myself and stood up. I'd given in to my demon too much; it wanted everything I was and more. Waves of disgust swept through me. I wondered how Lara managed to fed without losing control of her demon but I wasn't about to ask her. Harry was abnormally quiet; he just stood there, his hands all over me in broad daylight wearing his concern the way he wore his hat.

"I'm fine." But I wasn't. Not one bit because his hand was still on my back, his thumb brushing against my skin just underneath were my shirt met my pants and I could read every thought in his mind. My brother had a surprisingly dirty mind.

"Are you sure?" He could see right through me, maybe that was why it was so hard to be with him or away from him.

"No," He laughed and opened the car door.

"When are you going to retire this old woman car?" I gingerly slipped into the well-used, homemade interior.

"When you drive American."

**Author's Note:**

> This would not have happened without the support of my beta, darkmoon711. She is amazing. all mistakes left are my own.
> 
> Also this takes place directly after Turn Coat, ignores the existence of Changes and draws heavily on Back Up for the aspects of Thomas' demon. There was supposed to be more sex but my muse hates me.
> 
> For the vampirebigbang challenge on lj


End file.
